


Once Around The Block

by situation_normal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author woke up with a hangover and a few regrets, Awkward Rey, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack Treated Seriously, Enthusiastic consent is my kink, Experienced Ben, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, Modern AU, Porn, Praise Kink, Reylo - Freeform, Since this is not real life, Small amount of plot?, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Virgin Rey, canon age gap, lots of orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situation_normal/pseuds/situation_normal
Summary: Rey wants rid of her V card, and she's got a good idea of who she wants to give it to. Her friend Rose has some bad seduction advice.Ben Solo has a crush on the cute mechanic from his dad's garage. She clearly hates him, since she can't even bear to look at him.





	Once Around The Block

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad. I think it might be the porniest thing I ever wrote.
> 
> I'm usually one for writing awkward/virgin Ben Solo, buuut I'm a sucker for a praise kink, so here we are.
> 
> I name all my one shots after the song in listening to when the idea comes to me. This one is "Once Around The Block" by Badly Drawn Boy. It's a cool song, give it a listen!

He was here again today. Ben Solo. Her boss’s son. Smartly dressed in a suit with his stupid wavy black hair and his stupid pretty eyes.

Rey rolled herself back out from under the hood of her ancient Renault 5 at the sound of his rumbling voice from the office. Even though she couldn't hear what he was saying, that voice did things to her. She bashed her head on the bumper in her hurry to get up and winced at the unexpected pain.

Finn cackled as he offered her his hand to help her up. She took it and he hoisted her to her feet, still grinning at her even as she rubbed her head and grumbled about the meaning of friendship.

“You’re not gonna get this piece of junk working again this time. Especially when there’s so many... _distractions_ around,” Finn guffawed.

Rey rolled her eyes. “This thing is like a Mecano car. I’ll keep it going forever with all the parts I’ve got stashed for it at Plutt's yard.”

“That won’t stop you getting distracted, mate,” he said impishly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rey replied in what she hoped was a casual tone.

“Okay, Dad, I’ll see what I can do, but I’m not making any promises,” Ben Solo growled as he stalked out of the office. He nodded briefly to Finn and offered Rey something between a smile and a grimace before making a hasty retreat from the garage.

Rey sighed and waited for Finn's inevitable ribbing—she knew her face was currently a luminous shade of crimson. How could it not be, the way Finn had been talking just before _he_ had walked in?

Finn's muted snickers were cut short by an elbow to his ribs from Rose. Bless Rose. Thank God for rose. Thank all the gods, old and new. Hell, Rey might even start worshipping Rose directly and cut out the middle man.

“For fuck’s sake Finn, leave her alone. Do you think that’s actually helpful?” she turned to face Rey with her hands on her hips. “Do you even want help? You’re clearly into him, have you ever spoken to him?”

Rey averted her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “No, I don’t need help because I’m not into him. I don’t have time for crap like that.”

Finn barked one final laugh and shook his head. “Whatever, I’m going home. Are you staying here til your car's done? I really can help with that if you want.”

Rose jabbed him with her elbow again and pulled him down for a brief kiss before waving him off. “I’ll help her with the car, Rey, you can give me a ride home when we’re done, right?”

Rey nodded. “Sure. Thanks for the help.”

The light in the office flicked off and Han Solo sauntered out. “You kids okay to lock up? I’m heading home.”

“Of course!” Rose chirped.

He winked at her and waved to Rey, following Finn out the door and leaving Rey alone with her friend.

Rose turned back to Rey and raised an eyebrow at her. “So, we’re alone now. I’m not gonna make fun of you, what’s up? I’m sorry to say it, Rey, but it’s incredibly obvious that you have a huge crush on Han’s son. What’s the issue? He’s not out of your league. I don’t think I’ve ever even seen you make direct eye contact with him! Why are you being so shy? Liking someone is completely natural, just ask him out or y’know—" she shrugged and gestured vaguely, “wink at him or something, I dunno. The usual eye contacty kind of stuff that ends up getting you laid.”

Rey covered her blushing face with her hands and crouched on the floor in front of her car. “Don’t, Rosie. Just don’t. I can’t talk about this right now. Let’s get the car sorted and I’ll take you home.”

Rose crouched down in front of her and brushed a stray hair behind one of her ears. “Rey, I just want you to know you can talk to me about this stuff. We’ve been working together for a year now, I hope you consider me a close friend. Girl talk doesn’t end with high school y’know.”

Rey peeked at her friend from between her fingers and swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat. She’d never had a close friend before. As for girl talk ending in high school, for Rey it had never even started. She’d spent every hour that she wasn’t at school or asleep, working in her alcoholic foster father’s scrap yard.

Since she’d turned 18 and gotten the job at the garage, her life had improved dramatically; she could even afford her own modest flat and crappy car. Now she even had people who considered her a close friend? She shouldn’t let Rose’s offer pass her by, if Rey was honest with herself, she really _did_ need advice.

Rey cleared her throat and took a deep breath. “Okay. Yeah. I like him.”

Rose grinned. “So, what’s the problem? You know for a fact that Han won’t sack you for fucking his son. Let’s be honest, Ben Solo looks like he needs it—maybe you can pull that stick out of his ass while you’ve got him naked,” she giggled.

Rey didn’t giggle. She looked at her feet and tried to fight off her embarrassment. “I’m a virgin though,” she whispered.

When her friend didn’t answer for a couple of minutes, Rey chanced a look up at her to find that her face was frozen between a look of tenderness and thoughtful contemplation. Their eyes met and Rose gave her a reassuring smile. “Uh... don’t let that stress you out, Rey. Honestly, I kind of forgot you were so young. I guess that does make things a bit complicated, what with how dating is usually done these days. Are you waiting or—”

Rey cut her off with a shake of her head. “Nonono! I’m not waiting, it just didn’t happen... I guess while everyone else was secretly deflowering each other behind the bike sheds, I—I was just too busy. I guess I never had time to like anyone before. I want to have a normal adult sex life... I don’t want things to be complicated though. I even thought about asking Poe as a favour...” She covered her face with her hands again and groaned.

Rose laughed. “Do _not_ do that, not unless you want to be on the receiving end of a venereal disease on your first time. Trust me, Rey, this is a good thing. Most people who do this in high school end up regretting their first time, you’ve got the chance to do this with someone who knows what to do with a vagina, it’s your own business that you’re a virgin. If you wanna get this out of the way with Ben, do it! You don’t even have to tell him!”

Rey nodded steadily. “But... I don’t even know where to start. How do I even get him to know I like him?”

Rose shrugged. “I dunno, use a pick up line or something?”

++++

Ben Solo smacked his alarm clock. Hard. He was pretty sure it was broken this time and he groaned as he hauled himself out of bed. His boss had been killing him with overtime recently, even his dad had been throwing extra work at him in the form of accounting for his crummy garage.

He rubbed his eyes and picked up his glasses, blinking rapidly to adjust his vision to the daylight streaming through his window. He had told his dad he would try to get the accounts back to him before the end of business hours today—not that the side job didn’t come with any benefits—he knew there was a good chance he’d see her. Rey. The adorable little mechanic, with her three buns and her grease smudged cheek and her little tank top under her overalls.

Shame she could hardly stand to look at him.

Ben sighed and made his way to the shower. May as well jerk off to the thought of his little grease monkey while he’s in there—start the day right and all.

He came against the shower wall to the thought of bending her over the hood of that scrap car she had been working on yesterday. Today was going to be a good day.

++++

Rey closed her aging laptop with a huff and pulled on her overalls. Her Tumblr friends hadn’t been much more helpful with advice about seduction than Rose. Some had warned her against Rose’s pick up line tip, and some had sent her links to good lines.

The question of her virginity had come with a whole new set of confusing answers—some people had told her to wait for someone special, and others had told her he would freak out; that if he seemed excited about it then he was a creep. Rey rolled her eyes and resigned herself to facing this predicament with her eyes open and, with any luck, her legs open, too.

She climbed into her car and shifted the manual choke, praying that it would start first turn of the key. It did. She punched the air in triumph. Today was going to be a good day.

++++

“—and I expect the report on my desk first thing in the morning. Do not disappoint me, young Solo,” Ben’s withered old bastard of a boss said with a sneer.

Ben tried not to cringe at the patronising form of address and suppressed an eye roll. “Of course, Mr Snoke.”

It was later than he’d hoped when he finally left the office. He checked his watch and hailed a cab to take him to his dad’s garage, he had somehow managed to get the accounts done in time, on top of his usual workload. It was Friday, though, and he wondered if anyone would actually be at the garage by the time he got there.

He was in luck, it seemed, or maybe not. There was a light on at the garage. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for the potential of facing his father for the second time within the space of two days.

The place was deserted. Someone must’ve left the light on. He sighed and dumped the accounts on his father’s desk, closing the office door behind him. He went to shut off the light when a clunk of something being dropped rang out from across the room.

Ben looked over to see the same beat up dark blue Renault from his morning fantasy, Rey stood behind it with her overalls only half done up, the arms wrapped around her waist under her greasy white tank top.

She was flushed from working and her eyes, as always, were settled somewhere on the floor. He had no idea why she didn’t like him, but he wished she’d at least look at him. He felt sure that if he could at least get her to look at him, make eye contact with him, he could make a start of some sort of friendship with her.

“Uh—hey,” he said lamely. “I was just looking for my dad, can you tell him I’ve left the accounts on his desk?”

“No problem,” she replied quietly. Her voice shook a little, was she frightened of him? Of being alone with him here?

Ben didn’t smile much when he was here, or ever really these days. Maybe that was it. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable by hanging around any longer than he already had. “Thanks. I’ll just... I’ll go. Thanks.”

He turned away from her and stomped towards the exit, pausing briefly when he heard her breathless voice behind him.

“Ben, wait,” she called. She knew his name?

He turned to face her again and she was looking at him. Right in his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at her in response.

Rey shuffled her feet awkwardly for a moment before her lips turned up in a slight smile. “Aren’t you tired?”

Ben was confused. Yes he was fucking tired. That question just seemed so random, though. She didn’t know what hours he’d been working. “Uh—what?”

She pressed her lips together, as if to stop herself from laughing. “Cause you’ve been running around in my head all day.” She winked at him.

What the fuck—did she just--?

++++

Rey wrung her hands as she watched the expression on Ben Solo’s face flick from confusion to comprehension to flat out hunger.

He crossed the room to her in a matter of seconds and crushed his lips into hers, she didn’t have a chance to be taken aback when her hands pressed into the front of his shirt and she felt the muscles of his chest through the soft material. Jesus fuck. This was intense.

Ben gripped her waist and lifted her off the ground with ease, dropping her softly on the bonnet of her car and trailing kisses down her neck.

“Holy shit, Rey, I fucking dreamed about this. I fucking jerked off to the thought of you this morning,” he growled, grinding himself against her. “I thought you hated me.”

Rey pulled away. “You—you know my name?”

He silenced her with another bruising kiss and yanked off his suit jacket. “You’re damn right I know your name, Rey, you’ve haunted my dreams with your dirty little tank tops and your pretty pink cheeks. Fuck, I can’t believe this is happening.” He started unbuttoning his fly. “Do you like doggy style? I hate to be deprived of your beautiful face but... I sort of had a fantasy about this.”

Rey's blush deepened as he went to tuck his hand down the front of her overall. He looked up into her eyes and pulled away as if he’d been burned.

“Uh—Rey... are... are you okay with this?” he asked, suddenly flustered. “I’m sorry, that was way too much... you’re right, I am tired.” He pulled away from her and ran a hand through his hair, exhaling sharply. “Shit.”

“I don’t understand, why did you stop?” Rey squeaked in confusion. Sure, she was nervous, but things had just been getting interesting.

He jerked his head back up to look at her. “Because you looked fucking terrified right then, and that is not my deal.”

“Oh,” Rey said grimly, looking at the floor again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, fuck. Rey, how old are you? I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask,” he said roughly.

Rey felt her blood boil. No, she was not going to be patronized out of this chance. She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. “I’m 19. I can make my own decisions, thank you very much. You are under no obligation to fuck me, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would get the fuck back over here and do it before I have to resort to asking one of my friends.”

Ben pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. “What the actual fuck did you just say to me? What in the shit is going on, Rey? You want me to fuck you? Do you know that I’m 29 years old? Asking one of your friends? What the—”

“I like you,” Rey growled. “You’re the first guy I’ve ever liked... like that. Don’t freak out, I’m not expecting anything else. I was nervous because... I’m a virgin. Don’t freak out!”

He gaped at her in shock. “You’re a... shit—” he shook his head and dragged a hand through his hair again. “—I'm so sorry, I scared you.”

“No! You didn’t scare me, I was excited; I was nervous, but I wanted you,” she paused. “I want you.”

He took a tentative step towards her and reached a hand towards her face. “Sweetheart, we can’t—”

“Yes, we can! Please, Ben,” she murmured, tugging him towards her by his now-ruined white shirt.

He shook his head. “No, Rey, don’t misunderstand me. We can’t do this here. Not your first time, I’m not gonna fuck you roughly against a shit car. Thank God you fucking told me, I might’ve hurt you.” He pressed a kiss into her hair. “We can do that some other time. Come back to my place?”

Rey bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. “My... my car is not shit, Ben.”

He laughed. “Hey, that pick up line thing was actually pretty hot by the way. I’ve got a question for you.”

“Fire away,” she shrugged.

“I’ve lost my virginity, can I have yours?” he smirked.

She punched him in the arm. “You sure can. Want a lift back to your place?” she offered, inclining her head towards the car behind them.

By the time they got to Ben’s ridiculously huge apartment, Rey really was nervous. The excitement and hot lust that had been burning through her veins at the garage had died down a bit with the domesticity of locking up the garage and chugging home together in Rey’s car, which was really too small for Ben to fit comfortably inside.

He offered her a drink of water and a shower, she accepted both and he kissed her slowly as he helped her out of her work clothes and pointed her in the direction of his sparkling bathroom.

Rey tried her best to scrub all traces of grease off of her skin, but there were some permanent stains. She looked at herself in the mirror after her shower and nodded at her reflection approvingly. She wasn’t ashamed of her body, and she wasn’t afraid to show it to Ben. She had stolen one of his razors for her legs and underarms, leaving the neatly trimmed thatch of hair between her legs—she didn’t even want to know what a shaving rash down there would feel like.

This was it, she knew this was gonna be a good day. She pushed the door open and Ben was sitting on his bed, shirtless, gazing over at her. He opened his arms for her and she closed the distance between them, settling herself into his embrace.

Ben rubbed gentle circles on her back with his thumb and spoke directly into her ear, “Rey, you need to promise me right now, _promise_ me, that you will tell me if there’s a single moment that you aren’t comfortable with something I’m doing. You can change your mind any time, and I will stop.”

Rey nodded enthusiastically, leaning into him for a kiss, but he held her back.

“Say it, Rey. If you can’t even say that right now because you’re so nervous, then I can’t be sure you will be able to say it any other time. I need to hear you.”

Rey swallowed thickly. “I promise I’ll tell you if I want to stop.”

“Good girl,” he breathed.

His words sent a burst of liquid heat straight between her legs and Rey shivered as he placed her gently down on the bed. He ran a hand from her neck down her body, flicking her nipple with his thumb as he passed it, eventually resting his hand just under her navel. He rubbed his thumb there in a slow circular motion as he sat back on his knees, casting his eyes over her nakedness.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to touch you now. You’re so fucking beautiful, Rey. Has anyone ever touched you before?”

She shook her head and he quirked an eyebrow at her. “No,” she murmured. “No-one's ever touched me.”

He released a shuddering breath. “Good girl.”

He leaned over her and dipped his fingers down to her burning sex, separating her folds and running a thick finger over her slit. Rey felt her breathing pick up as he found her clit and pressed down, repeating the circular motion he had used with his thumb earlier.

“Jesus Christ, Rey, you’re so wet. I’m gonna make you come so hard with this sensitive little pussy,” he rumbled quietly.

Rey moaned and bucked against his hand, it had never felt this good to touch herself before, she felt like she was already on the edge of ecstasy.

He used his other hand to press her back down onto the mattress. “Stay still, Rey, trust me—I'll get you there.”

He sped up the motion with his fingers and Rey keened as the hot rush of hormones rushed her system and every nerve ending in her body lit up. She pushed his hand away and he pulled back, giving her space as she came down from her orgasm.

Her pussy throbbed with aftershocks, and if she wanted him inside her before, she _needed_ him now. It was like she wasn’t even in control of herself as sat up and pulled him towards her, tugging at his hair until their lips met.

“Please, Ben, I’m ready, please fuck me now,” she gasped between kisses.

Ben chuckled and shook his head. “So impatient. Soon, sweetheart. Not yet.”

He pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her again, she noticed him buck his hips into the bed when she tugged on his hair so she did it again. He groaned into her mouth.

Ben roamed his lips down the column of her neck, kissing and sucking as she writhed beneath him. He stopped at her breasts and sucked on each of her nipples until they were stiff from the stimulation. Rey could barely stop herself from reaching for his belt buckle and pulling his trousers down in her urgency.

He shifted himself downwards until his face was between her legs and Rey realised what he was about to do, she squirmed at the thought and he grinned wolfishly at her before burying his face in her cunt.

The feeling of his tongue flicking languidly over her clit was unreal. She felt gentle pressure at her entrance and realised that he was pressing one finger inside her, the intrusion was surprising, but it sent a wave of pleasure through her and increased the tingling feeling in her already swollen clit.

He pushed another digit inside her and slowly fucked her with two fingers, sucking on her clit until she saw stars again.

Ben pressed a kiss onto the mound of her pussy and licked his lips, smiling up at her as she slowly came down from...from whatever the fuck that was. Another orgasm? She definitely picked right for her first time, but who the hell was ever gonna compare to this?

“Feels good, right?” he chuckled. “You taste amazing.”

Rey felt her whole body trembling from the overwhelming pleasure that had just left her. She breathed heavily, trying desperately to find the right words. “Do you—do you want me to suck you off?” she murmured breathlessly. Stupidly. Her brain was mush.

Ben laughed. “No, Rey, tonight is just about you.”

“Then put your dick in me already,” she moaned.

His breathing stuttered and he groaned painfully, Rey managed a slight smirk as she realised that he wasn't as unaffected as he was trying to make out. He reached over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a foil wrapper, ripping it open hurriedly as Rey unbuckled his belt and pants.

He shed his trousers and boxers, kicking them into a corner and climbing back onto the bed, crawling over to her as he rolled the condom down his shaft.

“You ready?” he uttered as he lined himself up with the wet heat of her cunt.

Rey nodded, following it with an audible, “yes,” as she knew he expected.

She sucked in a sharp breath as he pressed the head of his cock inside her. It wasn’t painful, but the stretch left her skin tingling with an uncomfortable burn.

Ben gasped a shuddering breath and stopped. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” his voice cracked on the last syllable. “You think you can take more of me?”

Her breathing hitched and she nodded again. “Uh-huh, please—ah—don’t stop.”

He pushed himself further inside her and cursed as their hips met. “Holy shit—holy fuck... you’re so fucking tight Rey,” he groaned. He cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes. Did her eyes look like that? Glazed over and pupils blown out so far that there was almost no colour left?

Ben leaned towards her and took her mouth in a breathless, messy kiss. He had seemed so in control before, but now he was lost, no practiced movements or confident words. Just desperate kisses and random endearments.

He pulled away slightly and rutted into her again, fucking her softly into the mattress, letting her get used to the feel of him slowly. She wanted more, though, he was being too careful with her.

“I'm not made of glass, Ben. Fuck me like you mean it,” she jabbed.

Ben growled gutturally and increased his pace, canting his hips into her in earnest. He reached down and began to rub her clit again with his thumb.

“Fuck I’m gonna—” he choked as Rey felt herself falling over the edge again.

Ben stopped himself from falling onto her and rolled onto his back, pulling off the condom and dropping it on the floor by the bed. He pulled Rey into his arms and pressed his face into her hair, breathing in deeply.

“Did it hurt?” he asked, quietly.

Rey shook her head against his chest. “You know it didn’t.”

She felt a warm chuff of air brush over her hair as he laughed silently. “I meant when you fell from heaven.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is that a phone in your pocket? Or are you just pleased to see me ;)))))))


End file.
